Parental Guidance
by used to be ishipwessa
Summary: It's the whole gang! Jace and Clary, Simon and Izzy, Magnus and Alec. Everyone's got kids, including people we'd all rather forget about. Jace and Clary's daughter is in for a world of trouble when she's fallen for Sexy Barista and ignores all the warning signs. I used to be ishipwessa so I hope this lives up to everyone's expectations. (Rated T to be safe)
1. Chapter 1

"ELEANOR JOCELYN HERONDALE! OPEN THE DOOR RIGHT NOW!" My dad screamed through the door and I groaned.

"ONE MINUTE!" I yelled loudly.

"NO! GET DOWNSTAIRS IN 2 MINUTES OR IM COMING IN WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" He yelled back and I heard his heavy footsteps down the stairs.

I groaned and laid back down in my bed. I'd been debating what to wear for the past 10 minutes. Everything seemed stuffy and boring. I was nearly 18 now, I had to look amazing.

I decided on the chunky sweater and leather jeans Auntie Izzy had bought me over the holidays last year. I pulled them on and gave myself a once over. The gold of my hair offset the cream of the sweater and the dark black of the jeans. I nodded and took a deep breath.

When I'd reached the kitchen I stopped in my tracks. Aunt Izzy's eldest son was standing there- shirtless. I felt my jaw hang open. 2 years at the paris institute had turned the 18 year old scrawny boy I knew into a dark and handsome 20 year old I wanted to know. "Hello." He said without looking at me. "I'm supposed to take you and my sister to school today."

"Uh-huh. Okay well I don't know who put you up to this, but I'm walking. It's a routine. Besides- no offense but being seen with Bea is a little embarrassing." I said and walked towards the door.

He laughed darkly and a tanned hand shut the door before I could open it fully. "I didn't ask what you wanted. I'm doing what Jace and Clary asked me. I don't really care if you want to be around Beatrice."

I turned and shoved him back. "I'm walking Taylor. I've walked every day before this and I'm going to keep walking. Besides- I'm meeting up with someone." I felt my cheeks go hot at the thought of the hot white haired barista I'd been getting a free coffee from every morning.

He rolled his eyes. "You act like it's a hot boy. Hotter than I am- which is impossible." I rolled my eyes back and whipped open the door and started down the front steps of the institute.

He was annoying _and_ beautiful. He was going to cause me much more agony than I'd wanted this year. This was my senior year, my final year of mundane life before I had to commit fully to Shadowhunting. I sighed and pulled out my phone as I walked down past the park.

 _Hey. I'll be there in 5 ;) -E_

I stuffed my phone back in my pocket and kept up the walk towards Uncle Alec and Uncle Magnus' house. As I was walking I felt my phone buzz. When I pulled it out I smiled.

 _Of course beautiful. I'll have that free White Chocolate Mocha ready for you and the Chai Latte ready for your friend. I look forward to seeing you - SB_

I felt my heart beat faster. Sexy Barista was so sweet. After a week of me ordering the same thing he started to make it for me for free. After 2 weeks he had it ready every day at the same time. After 3 weeks he asked for my number. He was the perfect male specimen.

Dark black eyes and pale white hair. He was tall and buff. He even talked like he was way older than I was. Which I was hoping he wasn't. I knew he was at least 25, he said he'd recently moved back to New York after a stay in France. Also that he had some ginger sister.

I always was jealous of gingers. My mom was a ginger and was probably the prettiest person I'd ever met besides Aunt Izzy. Even then, she was a close second. She was 20 when I was born, and even at nearly 38, she looked 25. My dad was the same way. He barely looked 30, even though he was pushing 40.

My dad was the opposite of my mom, with flowing golden curls and dark gold eyes. He was probably way hot back in his day. I'd gotten my golden blonde hair from him, and my dark black eyes were apparently from some uncle I'd never met.

I stopped on my cousin Kerrington's steps and waited for the boy to peak his head out. He had long dark hair and piercing blue eyes- just like his dad. "I'm coming." He said and stepped out. "Love you, bye!" He yelled into his house and shut the door.

We started our walk towards the coffee shop and Kerrington kept babbling. "Okay, so how do I look?" I turned and cut him off. His eyes raked down my body. "I'm trying to impress SB." I clarified.

He nodded and looked me over again. "I'd say if Sexy Barista isn't begging you to fuck him in his stupid coffee shop in 2 months then he's gay. But if he's gay, I'd like to call dibs on him." I rolled my eyes. "Please, Ellie, you're not the only one who thinks his little white haired look is sexy." Kerrington scoffed.

"Okay, lover boy. Let's just get in here so I can get my caffeine and a quick peek at my love. Besides," I said and opened the door to step into the coffee shop. "Aren't you dating that guy Morgan?" I turned and smiled at Sexy Barista.

"Hello, beautiful. Going to finally give me a name to place with the gorgeous face?" Sexy Barista winked as he handed me the coffee he'd made for me. I laughed.

"It's Eleanor, Eleanor Herondale. But my friends call me Ellie." A look flashed across his face. It looked like recognition.

"Of course. I should have known Jace's daughter would be so perfect." He smiled and Kerrington tensed next to me. "No need to worry. My dad used to be friends with your mom. His name was Sebastian." Sexy Barista tensed. "My mom, Kaelie, knew your dad. Tell them Blake Whitewillow said hello."

He grinned and I as floating. He was so perfect. And he obviously knew my shadowhunting double life if he knew who my dad and mom were. I didn't even pay attention to anything all of school. The perfect man had just shown more interest in me than he'd ever shown.


	2. Chapter 2

I felt my stomach twirl and twist when I woke up. I felt sick. Sick with a capital S. I felt nauseous, achey, and sweaty. I bet I had the flu.

The door creaked open and I groaned. "Mom?" I questioned.

"Just me." Someone said. I rolled over and looked questioningly at the person stepping into my room. "It's Taylor. I wanted to know if you wanted to go around the city. Just… hang out?" He sounded nervous.

I sat up and groaned. "If we go to Taki's I'm in." He looked at me dumbfounded. I looked down and realized my tank top was precariously covering my cleavage. I rolled my eyes and pulled up my tank top neckline. "Just give me a minute."

He shuffled out of the room and I stood up. I grabbed a plain white shirt and pair of dark black jeans. I ripped a brush through my hair while I brushed my teeth and wasted time. I had no idea what Taylor's angle was on this.

He'd never really talked to me. He was always like Uncle Simon and stayed quiet, not bothering to talk to anyone. When I stepped out the door he was nowhere to be seen. I looked at my phone as I was walking down the stairs and smacked into somebody. "Hey what the fuck." I yelped as I flew back.

I looked up and saw Bea standing there, anxiously pushing her glasses up her nose. "I'm really sorry, Ellie. I was trying to find Taylor. He said he was going to be out so I wanted to ask him something before he left. Have you seen him?" She asked and quirked her head to the side.

I sighed and stood up. "Well if you must know, your brother and I were going to get food." She squeaked and looked at me. I rolled my eyes. "If you'd like, you can come with us-" She cut me off with a tight hug.

Bea was annoying. Ever since we were little she'd trail me around while I was trying to play with Kerrington and Taylor and she'd cry when we wouldn't let her play with us. She annoyed the hell out of me. "Yeah, just wear something other than…" I looked her up and down and contained my shudder at her mustard stained white tank top and dirty jeans. "This."

She nodded enthusiastically and I moved around her. When I got to the bottom of the stairs I saw Taylor. He was leaned against the couch, scrolling through his phone. He looked like a God, positioned with a perfect strip of tanned skin exposed from the bottom of his shirt.

"I told Bea she could go with us." He looked up at me with a questioning look. "I bumped into her on the stairs and she was looking for you. I let it slip that we were going to Taki's and she wanted to come." I shrugged and jumped next to him on the couch.

He looked over at me. "I thought you hated her. Isn't that why you didn't want me to drive you both to school?" His blue eyes were dark and piercing as he looked at me. I shrugged.

"I wanted to walk with my other cousin. Is that a crime? You know, most people don't pay attention to Kerrington anymore. They think because he's half warlock half shadowhunter, not to mention gay, that he's less than us. I don't agree. That's why he's my parabati." I looked back at him just as strongly.

He caved. "I don't think less of the gays. I like 'em more. Keeps them away from girls that I want. But I know you're lying. You said you were meeting up with a boy. Don't think I'll let that slip. The only reason I haven't told Jace is because I'm waiting to see if it's something I should tell your dad about."

I stood up with a shocked look on my face. "You'd report back to my dad?" I was dumbfounded. "That's like the number one rule that you don't break! What are you? A freak? You were never this much of a loser before you went away! God!" I shouted.

He had a smirk on his face. "You're a little girl, Ellie. One wrong move and someone would have your head on a stick. You don't need to worry, I'm always faster than you." He said and stood up.

"God, Taylor!" I yelled and shoved him into the couch. He hit it hard and just kept smirking at me. "Forget I said we could go out to lunch! Take your loser sister and get the fuck out of my house!" I turned and went out the front door.

"You're such a little girl!" I heard him yell before I slammed the front door.

"Little girl my ass." I whispered and stalked down the street. I was making my way to Kerrington's house and ran smack into my Uncle Simon.

"Hey kid, where are you going? I thought Bea texted me that you both were going to Takis? You know, I think it's great that you're finally hanging out with Bea. She really looks up to you, Ellie. She thinks you're the older sister she never had. I know it's always been a little awkward for you, because she's younger and… uh… dorkier? Than you. But I'm glad you guys are finall-" I cut him off.

"I'm not in the mood, Uncle Si. I just want to get to Kerrington's. We have plans." I lied through my teeth about us having plans.

Uncle Simon looked heart broken. "Oh, uh. Yeah okay. I guess it's a rain check then. Can I just ask what made you change your mind?"

"Ask your asshole son." I said and walked past him without waiting for a response. When my angry feet finally carried me to Kerrington's I didn't bother knocking. "Kerry?" I yelled out.

Uncle Mags came into the room and grinned when he saw me. "Darling. Alec and I are going out tonight. I know your dad doesn't like it when I leave you kids alone, but I thought you and Kerry could go out and celebrate his A+ in Calculus." He had a huge chesire grin.

"Perfect, thanks Maggy. I was going to ask Kerry if he wanted to go to Pandemonium. I heard everyone there would let us in if we mentioned Dad and you, so I figured why not? Everyone needs some fun." I hugged him tightly.

"Just don't tell Jace I let you do this. He'll have my head." Magnus muttered into my hair. I just grinned against his chest.

I was going to meet up with Sexy Barista Blake tonight. So obviously there was going to be no way in hell I'd let my dad know that.

 **HEYYYY! SECOND UPDATE IN A DAY, WOO-WOO, AM I RIGHT? OKAY SO DONT EXPECT THIS OFTEN, BUT CONGRATS. YOU CAUGHT ME ON A DAY IM OUT OF SCHOOL.**

 **LOVE AS ALWAYS,**

 **ELL.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey! You came!" I yelped as I saw Blake walk in. He grinned at me and I swooned. The perfect boy. So sexy and adorably sweet.

"Of course I came. When a pretty girl invites you to come clubbing, you don't say no." He took strifes until he was next to me. He looked at the bartender, sent her a wink and said, "a glass of jack and coke, please."

He turned his perfect dark eyes back to me and I giggled. I picked up my fruity martini and finished it, slamming the empty glass back on the table. "See you soon, sexy." I whispered and twirled off onto the dance floor.

I slammed into Kerrington and laughed. He turned to me and we danced. I felt Blake's eyes on me, like a predator stalking its prey. I laughed and shimmied my hips closer to Kerrington. He grabbed my by the waist and we danced.

The dance floor was a mush of sweaty bodies and wild flinging hair. I was shifted around, switching from partner to partner until Kerrington and Blake were nowhere in my sight. The alcohol was hitting me hard and I felt woozy.

My heels clicked as I stumbled towards the bathroom. I put a hand against the wall and felt my stomach swim. Just then I felt a pair of hands grasp my waist. I turned and was eye to eye with Blake. "Do you know how teasing you were out there?" He growled into my ear.

I bit my lip and grinned at him. He slammed his mouth over mine and it felt wrong. I felt sick inside and didn't like how his hands were grabbing onto my thighs. He had such a tight grip I felt like I was going to have fingerprint bruises the next day. "Blake, stop." I pulled back and breathed.

"No way." He growled and tugged me in closer. I felt him try to pry my mouth open with his tongue. "C'mon, Ellie. This is what we need. This is what my dad wanted." He groaned against my unmoving mouth.

I tried to shove him back, and was instead crushed closer to him. "Stop." I yelped as his hands went tighter around me. "Please." I felt tears brimming in my eyes. He just grunted in response.

His hand found the bathroom door and he pushed it open. Before my tears fell I felt him ripped off of me. "Hey fuckwad." I heard someone yell. "Don't ever touch her like that again! Do you understand? I will rip off your slimy hands and make you eat them!" I looked up and couldn't make out the face.

I felt warm hands encircle my waist gently. I flinched and the person lifted me gently into their arms. "You're okay, Ellie. You're okay baby." They whispered into my hair. I felt myself sink into their chest. They were warm and soft.

"I want to go home." I whimpered.

"I'll take you to The Institute." The strange man whispered against my head. I didn't have time to think about who it was or how they would know what The Institute was. I just gently sniffed. They smelled like ginger cloves and flowers. An odd combination.

"Please don't tell my dad." I whispered. "I really don't want Jace to kill Uncle Maggy." I was slurring at this point.

"I have to. Someone had their hands on you. You know I can't let that go. Especially a boy. Your dad would kill me if I didn't tell them. Then your mom, then my mom. It would be a lot of killing. All directed towards me. I promise I'll take it easy if you tell me one thing." He was talking as he carried me into the taxi, and as the taxi drove towards The Institute.

"Please please please don't tell him. I'll tell you anything. I just can't have him knowing. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself. I just had a few too many drinks tonight." I slurred close to incoherently as the stranger carried me out of the taxi.

The air outside made me shiver and huddle closer into the man's chest. He clutched me tighter, but somehow even gentler. "I don't doubt you can take care of yourself. Ever since you were little you took care of yourself." He opened the door and shut it behind us gently.

His feet were silent as he started up the stairs towards my room. "I can't let my dad know." I slurred again.

"Trust me. Just tell me who that guy was and I promise Jace will be easy on you." He whispered as he opened the door to my room. He gently laid me on my bed, over the comforter, and started to unstrap my shoes.

"It was Blake. Blake Whitewillow. He said his dad was Seb… Seb something?" I tried to think but couldn't. I was all too tired and drunk to think right now. And I liked how the strangers hands barely danced across my calves. He was gentle and tried his best not to touch me.

The stranger muttered something. "You're safe now, Ellie. Safe from that evil bastard. Go to sleep now, you'll need it." He whispered and smoothed my hair back.

I reached out and grabbed his wrist and jerked him towards me. "Please," I whispered. I could barely make out piercing blue eyes staring back at me. "Please stay with me. I'm scared." I whimpered.

"I don't think that's the best idea, Rapunzel. You'll be mad in the morning." The stranger said and tried to get his wrist from my grasp.

"I just don't want to be alone. I'm so scared." I whimpered and tugged him so he fell next to me.

"One time. And you can't hate me in the morning. Promise?" He said and gently molded to my bodys curve.

"I promise." I whispered and tucked my head into his chest.

I felt tingly and warm as I curled into the stranger. We laid silently and I felt his heart rate even out and his breathing sync with my own.

"I only like when Taylor calls me Rapunzel…" I whispered before I fell asleep.

 **HEYYYYYY EVERYONE! ITS ME AGAIN! OKAY SO I'VE DECIDED I'LL UPDATE THIS STORY EVERY OTHER DAY! YAYAYY!**

 **OKAY SO TODAY WAS AWESOME! I HAD MY FAVORITE CLASSES AND I GOT TO HANG OUT WITH AN OLD FRIEND!**

 **HOW WAS YALLS DAYS? IM CURIOUS ABOUT MY READERS. FEEL FREE TO PM ME OR DROP A COMMENT! DONT BE SHY! READING ABOUT YOUR ALLS DAYS AND READING YOUR COMMENTS, EVEN IF THEYRE NOT RELEVANT TO THE STORY MAKES ME SO HAPPY!**

 **LOVE AS ALWAYS,**

 **ELLE XOXO**


	4. Chapter 4

**TAYLOR POV**

I woke up to Ellie poking me in the chest. She looked angry and had mascara smeared under her dark eyes. "Why are you in my bed?" She hissed.

"You asked me to stay." I mumbled and closed my eyes again. She was so warm and I was still drowsy. How had I never noticed she smelled like honeysuckles and pepper? Mmmm.

"I don't want you in here. Get out." I felt her shove me super hard and I fell out of her bed.

"Jesus christ." I said and jumped onto my feet. "You told me you weren't going to regret this. You told me you wouldn't be angry!"

She rolled her eyes and tucked the blanket above her small and disheveled mini dress. "You can't listen to drunk people, Tay. Now get out of my room and I wont tell my dad that you slept with his precious daughter."

I laughed and turned. "Fuck you, Ellie. It's not a wonder everyone is so afraid of you, you act like an ice bitch when really you're just scared. You're a scared little girl." I slammed the door behind me.

Once I was in the hallway I groaned. Now came the part where I had to tell Jace a downworlder was getting handsy with his only daughter. I started down the stairs and didn't bother to fix my disheveled training gear.

When I reached the library I heard gentle piano music coming out of the door. It was definitely Jace. "Uncle Jace?" I cracked the door open and stuck my head in.

I felt like a little boy again. My Uncle Jace was always my hero. He was tall, golden, and God like. When I was a kid I was more like my dad, scrawny and dorky. Uncle Jace was everything a shadow hunter could hope to be. Plus, he was hopelessly in love with Aunt Clary, who was also beautiful.

"Hey, Taylor! I was wondering when you were going to come and see me! I know we talked in the training room, but I was distracted and Clary always says I should go back and talk instead of continuing. Anyways, hey kid!" He stood up and offered me a golden and scarred hand.

"I uh, wanted to talk to you about something." I started and shook his hand firmly. He raised an eyebrow at me and I felt myself get nervous. "... It's about Ellie…" I said and he frowned deeply.

"What did she do this time?" I raised my eyebrow this time and he looked confused. "Oh God, are we not talking about something she did wrong? Oh God, don't tell me you're in love with her." I flushed from head to toe and he grinned.

"No, no, no. I uh, last night she was at Pandemonium." His face fell and now he looked angry. "Not with me or anything. I just saw her and some guy, a uh… downworlder had his hands on her. He was grabbing her and she was saying no and stuff but-" I was cut off by a low growl.

Jace looked pissed. He'd just growled at me. I was shocked to say the least. I knew he'd be angry, but not this angry. "A boy had his hands on my daughter?" He had a painstakingly slow voice. It was like he was trying to keep from yelling. It scared me shitless.

"Yeah, he uh tried to take her into the bathroom. But I got there and told him to fuck off and threatened him. But Ellie was drunk so I took her back with me and-" He cut me off again.

"My 18 year old daughter was drunk? Who was she with? Was she sick? Did her drink get spiked? Did you kill the downworlder? What was his name? I'm going to string him up by his balls and slice him slowly!" He was starting to yell loudly. Then he went silent and turned to me. "What was the bastards name?" He had a threateningly low tone.

"She said his name was Blake Whitewillow. I didn't do anything but I promised her you would go easy on her. She's just a kid-" He screeched and ran past me.

"Fucking bastard! Fucking whore!" He was kicking the door and trying to break it down. The door was splintering. I watched paralyzed in fear. "FUCKING KAELIE!" He screamed and kicked the door so hard it fractured into little pieces.

I watched as he sprinted like a bat out of hell towards the kitchen. I was frozen. Who was Kaelie? Was he calling Ellie and whore? I felt anger bubble at the thought of _anyone_ calling Ellie a whore.

She was a princess. She was perfect. The way her long gold hair curled and shined in the sunlight. Her dark eyes that were so mysterious, loving at some times and icy cold at others. I shook my head to clear myself of the thought. I couldn't stand here all day and fantasize about her perfectly golden skin.

I went to the door of the basement. The only non sacred place in the whole institute. The one place my dad could rest. I was going to talk to him. He was the only one who tell me straight up who Kaelie was and why Uncle Jace was so pissed about this Blake Whitewillow guy.

 **HEYYY KIDDOS! ITS ME AGAIN! SO THIS UPDATE IS A FEW HOURS LATE BECAUSE I WAS A LITTLE BUSY WITH HOMEWORK AND TRYING TO WORK AND GO TO SCHOOL. ITS VERY TIME CONSUMING.**

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE 5 REVIEWS I HAVE SO FAR! I APPRECIATE EVERYONE TAKING TIME OUT OF THEIR DAY TO WRITE A SMALL REVIEW! LIKE I SAID LAST CHAPTER, I APPRECIATE ALL OF MY REVIEWS AND READ EACH OF THEM.**

 **FEEL FREE TO PM ME AT ANY TIME! MY MESSAGE BOX IS ALWAYS OPEN AND I'LL TRY TO RESPOND AS SOON AS I CAN!**

 **LOVE AS ALWAYS,**

 **ELLE.**


	5. Chapter 5

**TAYLOR POV**

When I was at the bottom step I felt a shiver run through my body. It felt unholy, unnatural, down there. I loved my dad, I really do. He's been the best dad I could ask for, well besides Uncle Jace. But sometimes it felt wrong to have a downworlder for a dad.

I heard things in Paris, things I've never heard in New York. Stories of "the circle" and "the uprising." The kids in the Paris institute talked about that repeating, history redoing itself. They'd talk about Valentine and Jonathan. They'd say they'll be back.

In Paris the guys, Marcus, Damon, and Franklin, would hunt the werewolves. They'd play a game called "chase the pup." They'd chase pups from nearby packs and scare the living shit out of them. They thought it was fun.

I went once. It was the worst experience I'd ever had. Everything felt wrong. I felt like I was chasing someone Auntie Clary or even Uncle Jace knew. How close they were with Luke sometimes made the pack feel like family.

So I stopped playing "chase the pup." They even disliked faeries. Faeries would come to us, begging for help, saying that someone had violated the accords, and Damon would always make sure to turn them away. Or he'd only send me out to look around. Hunt for whatever downworlder did it.

Sometimes I was 50% sure it was one of the guys who had killed a faerie child. They hated anyone that wasn't nephilim. So, as you can guess, my dad being a vampire was kept as a pretty big secret.

But stepping into the basement I felt impure. So I headed down into the deep corner where my dad's bedroom was. He opened the door after one knock. His hair was askew and he looked like he'd been pacing.

When he shut the door I asked, "who is Kaelie Whitewillow?"

He looked taken aback and stopped moving for a second. "Kaelie Whitewillow? Who told you that name?" His voice sounded shaky, like he was unsure if he should even say that much.

"I heard Uncle Jace say it. I told him how a downworlder boy tried to get handsy with Ellie in Pandemonium last night, His name was Blake Whitewillow. Then Uncle Jace kicked down the library door and screamed about someone named Kaelie Whitewillow. Do you know who she is?" If it was possible, my dad turned even whiter than he was.

"You tell Ellie to stay away from any Whitewillow. That's not something you kids should be involved in. And stay the fuck out of Pandemonium, Taylor. That's definitely not somewhere you should be." His voice got menacing and I had to fight the urge to step back.

"I'm 20 years old, Dad. I'm an adult. I can go to Pandemonium if I want. What I want to know is why everyone's being so secretive about the Whitewillow's?" His fists clenched and he gritted his teeth.

"You're not an adult, Taylor. 2 years away from us doesn't make you capable of being an adult. Being an adult means being responsible and making the right decision more often than not. You're not at that stage yet. Do you understand?" I broke eye contact with him.

"I'm enough of an adult to know how to survive without a real dad. I've been doing that since I was a kid." I spat out. I turned on my heel and stormed out of the basement. I could hear him yelling at me but I didn't care. Stupid downworlder.

When I got to the rooftop garden I stared out at New York all around me. It was so big. So big that every adult in this institute could hide a secret. I just wanted to know who the fuck Kaelie was!

It was like everyone still thought of me as the same kid who used to make believe werewolves with Ellie and Kerrington. I kicked the bottom window pane in anger. Who the fuck did they think they were? Who the fuck did Ellie think she was? Getting involved with a downworlder!

I thought more about her. About how her perfectly curly and wavy golden hair always caught the sunlight. How her dark eyes were like pools that you could never reach the bottom of. She was beautiful and unique.

There was nothing sexier than a girl who took down demons with only a dagger. She was the epitome of a shadow hunter woman. And she could play the piano like nobody else. She was even better than Uncle Jace.

Jace could make the piano sound sad, sound like it was weeping. But Ellie made the piano sound like it was laughing golden sunlight. It was incredible. She was gorgeous, smart, sexy, funny, and totally badass.

I had probably been in love with her since she was 14. I was 16 and still gawky as ever, where she was growing into a woman. She'd gotten her period (which I had to awkwardly hear my mom explain tampons to her. Gross), and finally grown boobs. They weren't huge, they were perfectly palm sized.

There were nights I'd lay awake and think about her new "adult" body. And she'd just gotten prettier through the years. Her short legs were toned and her hips were full. She had a sharp intake at the waist and her chest was perky and full. Her lips were always pink and full. She also had taken to grinning more, showing off her slightly crooked white teeth.

She hated them, but I thought they made her look more beautiful. Like she had a flaw. Because she was perfect otherwise. It made her more human. It made me more in love with. Which sucked ass because there was no way she'd ever be in love with me.

I was just her awkwardly tall and only slightly muscular friend. My dark hair was slightly too long and it made my eyes look even more pale and awkward. Whereas she was a goddess and purely angel, I looked to gawky to be either a vampire or a nephilim.

There was no way I'd ever score the girl of my dreams.

 **HEY KIDS! I'M BACK! IM ACTUALLY CURRENTLY IN THE LIBRARY AT SCHOOL SO YAY FOR THAT! SORRY THIS UPDATE TOOK A DAY LONGER THAN EXPECTED.**

 **I GOT A COMMENT TO PUT LESS DIALOGUE SO I TRIED IT OUT AND I HOPE THIS WAS BETTER!**

 **FAVORITE, REVIEW, COMMENT, FOLLOW.**

 **DON'T FORGET, MY PMS ARE ALWAYS OPEN AND SO ARE THE COMMENTS. LET ME KNOW ABOUT YOU AND YOUR LIFE AND YOUR IDEAS!**

 **LOVE AS ALWAYS,**

 **ELLE**


	6. Chapter 6

**ELLIE POV**

I shifted on my feet. I could hear someone stomping up to the rooftop garden and I could also hear my parents yelling downstairs. Today was not going amazingly. After I'd kicked Taylor out of my bed I felt cold and sad and alone.

I quietly slipped up the stairs towards the garden. I was going to go throw a few rocks and hopefully it wasn't my dad or Aunt Izzy up there. I wasn't in the mood to talk to either of them. The way they bluntly asked questions, I knew the knew about last night- why else would Taylor have been in my bed.

I stopped when I saw Taylor. He looked angry and was staring at the city, gripping his dark hair. I could almost feel the anger radiating off of him, and I could imagine his dark and stormy eyes. I didn't have to imagine when 2 seconds later he turned to look at me.

He looked Pissed, with a capital P.

"I can leave." I let the words fall out of my mouth and instantly his whole face softened. "I know I'm not your favorite cousin right now." His face contorted and he looked disgusted at that.

"You know we aren't real cousins, right? We aren't even related." He said and his face looked masked and cool. A quick change from the earlier look of disgust.

"Yeah, but I call your mom Aunt Izzy. It's almost like we are." I said and he looked angry.

"You're not my cousin, Ellie! You're not my cousin and you never will be! So stop fucking saying you are!" He snapped and I flinched. His breathing was quickly and he looked seriously pissed. "Why'd you flinch?" He said in a softer voice when he registered that I'd flinched when he yelled.

"I didn't." I recovered quickly. "Why don't you want me to be your cousin? I get it that you hate me right now, but I didn't think you hated me that much." I knew he could see tears brewing in my eyes.

He locked eyes with me and I felt my stomach flip. He started moving in to be closer to me. His steps were slow and deliberate. Like prey stalking predator. Like a black panther. His dark hair glistened and for a second I felt like prey being hunted.

I backed up and felt my back hit the now closed door. His steps didn't get faster or anything, he kept his pace the same. I felt my heart start to beat faster as he was close enough for me to smell him. The now familiar smell of ginger cloves and flowers met my nose and my heart beat sped up even more.

Why was I reacting like this to Taylor? We'd been this close before. We'd always trained in close quarters. I used to be familiar with his body. All his weak spots. His lanky arms and thin torso. Now he was a grown man. He'd changed.

His abdomen was rock solid and this morning I'd felt the small muscles of his abs pressed into my back. My skin got hot thinking about how it'd felt to sleep next to him. How he was hard in all the right places and fit perfectly against me.

I looked up and his eyes were darkened with… lust? What the hell? Why was Taylor looking at me with lust? The same guy who used to be scared of girls, was now looking at me like he wanted to lick my whole body.

"What I feel for you is far from hate, Ellie. You make my body burn and you make my head feel foggy. Do you understand that? Do you even know how you make grown men feel? Do you have any idea the power you have?" He gripped my wrist and brought it to his rock solid chest.

I felt his heart beating erratically. I felt fear and desire and everything all at once. This could not be happening. I totally didn't feel like that for Taylor. Yeah he was hot, but he was always an annoying asshole. That couldn't have changed, right? Especially when I hadn't seen him for 2 years. That definitely couldn't have.

He dipped his head down, inching towards my lips slowly. I felt my lips part and I was so close. I could taste the mint from his toothpaste. I felt his hot breath push against my lips and I wanted to melt. I felt weak and jello-ish in the knees.

His breath was hot against my face until he pulled back sharply. "No." He yelped and shoved me to create distance. My back just slammed right back up against the door. "Stay away from me, Ellie. Stay far away from me." He yelled and shoved me away from the door.

Before I knew what was happening he was already far from the rooftop garden. I could hear his training boots slapping heavily against the staircase. "What the fuck?" I whispered in shock.

I stared at the door and gaped for a few minutes. I wasn't sure what the fuck had just happened. Had Taylor Lewis really just turned me on? Am I attracted to Taylor? That was crazy talk. Guys like me didn't go for scrawny, nerdy guys like Taylor. I was a vixen. A predator. A looker- just like my Aunt Izzy.

 _But Taylor isn't the same nerdy guy who left 2 years ago. He's grown now. He's_ _ **mature**_. My inner psyche was wrestling with me. It was obvious I felt physical attraction towards Taylor, I had to concede that any sane girl would. He towered over me at 6'3 and was buff and rock solid. He was a perfect shadowhunter male specimen.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts from his sea blue eyes. I needed to focus. Thinking about boys would only complicate things more. I had to figure out how to make sure my dad had no idea that I went Pandemonium last night.

Which was going to be nearly impossible, considering loose lipped Taylor. But I for sure couldn't get my Uncle Maggy killed along with myself. And definitely not Kerry. I had to make sure my dad thought it was just me and probably that Taylor had come to rescue me.

Taylor had a hero complex and so did my dad. That would probably earn points for me that I let myself be rescued. But he'd also be pissed that I disobeyed him, but also be angry that I let someone rescue me at the same time.

The key to this whole plan going off without a hitch was to get my mom onboard. My dad was hopelessly in love with my mom. Whatever she said went. So if I could get my mom not to be pissed about Pandemonium, then my dad would have no choice but to not be angry.

I knew where I needed to go to sort this all out. I needed to go to Grandpa Luke's to get my dad a new book and get my mom new paints from down the street. Gifts was the only way to solve my predicament. That would surely get me on my mom's good side.

 **HEYYY KIDS. SO THIS NOTE WILL BE SHORT, BUT IM DISAPPOINTED. I UPDATED LATE BECAUSE I DIDN'T RECIEVE ANY COMMENTS OF ANY KIND ON MY LAST CHAPTER.**

 **BUT THEN I REALIZED THAT I'M DOING THIS FOR MYSELF SO I NEEDED TO GROW UP AND JUST PUT MY WORK OUT THERE.**

 **THIS CHAPTER IS SLIGHTLY LONGER, FYI.**

 **AS ALWAYS, PM'S AND COMMENTS ARE 100% OPEN. I LOVE HEARING EVERYTHING**

 **LOVE AS ALWAYS,**

 **ELLE**


	7. Chapter 7

**HELLOOOOOO KIDS. LITTLE PREFACE. I'M FEELING HIGHLY DISCOURAGED BECAUSE MY LAST 2 CHAPTERS HAVE GOTTEN NO REVIEWS. IT MAKES ME NERVOUS THAT THIS IS SHIT AND THAT I'M WAISTING MY TIME. SO IF YOU PEOPLE COULD DO A FAVOR AND GIVE ME A LITTEL SIGN THAT YOU LIKE THIS STORY, OR AN IDEA OF WHAT TO CHANGE OR ADD IN.**

 **THANKS XOXO**

 **ELLIE POV**

It was tough getting out of my house to make it to Grandpa Luke's. It felt like every step I took, someone was right in front of me. I ran into Aunt Izzy, and barely dodged my dad. It felt like a warzone and every step led me right to a landmine.

I finally made it into Brooklyn and then I took a breath to relax. It was sunny and just the right amount of cool in the borough. It made me feel relaxed. I took a few steps away from the underground exit from the subway and I could immediately smell the fresh sweet pork buns from the Chinese restaurant.

I stepped inside Mr. Tso's store and bought a bag of them to take home. If my plan somehow failed, at least I'd have another bargaining chip. Nobody could resist fresh Chinese food. Especially Grandpa Luke.

I walked into the art store and bought brand new Prismacolor pencils and a leather bound sketchbook, an offer my mom hopefully wouldn't refuse. When I finally made it to Grandpa Luke's all he did was peer at me from over his glasses.

"Grandpa!" I yelped and lunged at him with a hug. He grinned and enveloped me in one of his warm and kind hugs. I nuzzled my face into his chest and took a breath of his scent. "I came to see you, I also brought pork buns!"

He laughed and pulled away. "It feels like I haven't seen you in years! Which reminds me, why'd you make the trek to Brooklyn? You could have called me and I would have went to meet you somewhere centralized." His smile said he knew exactly what happened last night.

I groaned. "Who told you?"

He laughed and took a pork bun from the bag. "Jace called and told me you were missing. I told him not to worry, you'd turn up. You're a smart girl, Ellie. You're smarter and stronger than most shadowhunters your age. I knew you'd be fine. I just thought you went on a hunt, not that you'd disappeared to bring me snacks." He raised an eyebrow and I rolled my eyes.

"I need a bargaining chip. Taylor's mad at me and he's going to tell my dad I went to Pandemonium last night. I don't understand what the big deal is, anyways! And I'm just feeling so confused and I don't know what to do!" I word vomited out everything I was thinking of.

"So what's this got to do with Taylor? I smell him and frustration all over you." I looked up at him and his eyes looked warm and inviting. He always was so understanding. He'd probably understand if I told him about my feelings. And, he was a cool grandpa. Like more of a friend. But what if he told Taylor? Or my dad! "I'm not going to tell anyone, Ellie. I thought you knew me better than that?" He said, like he could read my mind.

"I just… I don't know. He kinda… slept in my bed? I don't know Grandpa, I don't know what I feel for him. Because he was always so awkward and weird. And now he's hot! Like really hot! And he's grown up… and then he tried to kiss me. It's all very confusing and I don't have anyone to talk to about it." I sighed and he looked sympathetic.

"So you like Taylor?" He asked.

I sputtered. "I don't know Grandpa! He's so different from the scared and scrawny boy he was before! He's grown up and really cute! I can't tell my dad, because then my dad would kill him. I can't tell Aunt Izzy because she'd get in my business. Uncle Simon wouldn't understand, and that's his son. I just don't think my mom would get it. My dad is so in love with her that she probably has no idea what it feels like to be confused in your feelings about a boy."

Grandpa Luke smiled half heartedly. "I don't think you give your mother enough credit. Yes, Jace is madly in love with Clary. But she and him weren't always in love. They were at each other's throats for a while, fighting like brother and sister. Nobody in our family has had the easiest past in love."

"Easy for you to say! You and Grandma are perfect together! Why can't you just help me out! Tell me what I'm supposed to do! You're the wise one!" I was exasperated. He was being no help.

"Ellie, love isn't the same for everyone. Everyone is different and so is every love. You can't expect me to have the answers for you and Taylor. I may have known you both since you were children, but that doesn't mean I have the answers. It's up to you how far you'll take things with Taylor." He said and furrowed his brows from behind his glasses.

The bell over the bookstores door rang and I turned to see Taylor staring at me with disbelief. "You had to be in the one place I was sure you wouldn't be?" He sounded annoyed.

"Well fuck you, too, Taylor. Sorry I even tried to help myself out and talk to _my_ grandpa. He's not yours, Taylor. Like you said, we aren't even cousins. You're really just some fucking halfbreed." He looked angry as I spat out my words. "I'm going to leave." I said venomously and shoved past him so I was onto the street.

I was charging full force ahead and trying to avoid the drop in my stomach. I knew I'd felt happy to see him, but he'd only been angry to see me. I turned to an alleyway and felt my back slammed up against the brick wall. It didn't hurt, but it knocked the wind out of me. "What the fuck." I yelped and looked up to see who'd done that.

It was Taylor. His dark hair was disheveled and boyishly good looking, while his eyes were a raging storm. "You hate?" He said with pain in his voice. "You want me to leave? You think I'm a halfbreed?" His voice was now husky with anger.

"What do you want me to say, Taylor? You left me confused and bothered in the garden. I just want to know why you fucking confuse me!" I yelled and his eyes shifted from anger to desire.

He slammed his lips against my neck and I moaned slightly. His lips were soft and they were hungry against my neck. He took time biting my neck skin and sucking gently. Eventually he pulled back and I mourned the loss until I saw flames of desire in his ocean eyes.

"You confuse me, too. I want you so fucking bad, Ellie. I've wanted you since I was just old enough to really see a girl. I want you." He said and pressed hips lips against mine and I groaned.

I grabbed the back of his dark hair and smashed our lips together. It felt like firecrackers, like flames, like everything was right in the world.

 **OKAYYYYUHHHHH. NOW FOR THE REAL AUTHORS NOTE. I REALLY ADORE THE IDEA OF LUKE BEING A COOL GRANDPA. I MODELED HIM AFTER MY OWN GRANDPA AND I THINK IT SUITS LUKE'S DISTINCTLY LAID BACK PERSONALITY.**

 **I KNOW IT MIGHT BE CONFUSING LIKE, WHEN WILL ELLIE FIND OUT ABOUT JACE AND CLARY'S PAST? AND ALL THE TMI CHARACTERS PASTS? WELL I ASSURE YOU, ONCE I'VE FINISHED BUILDING THE TENSION BETWEEN THE CHARACTERS (WHICH IS STILL GOING TO BE BUILDING, DESPITE THE KISS) SHE'LL GET MORE INTO THE MEAT AND POTATOES OF THIS STORY AND HER PARENTS RELATIONSHIP.**

 **THIS CHAPTER IS LONGER THAN USUAL AND IM VERY PROUD OF IT. I FINALLY CAUGHT UP IN SCHOOL DESPITE MY SICK DAYS AND NOW I HAVE TIME TO WORK OUT AND WRITE MORE FANFIC.**

 **PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, DROP A REVIEW. I LOVE HEARING EVERYTHING Y'ALL HAVE TO SAY. (YEAH WE SAY Y'ALL IN MY STATE) IT TRULY MAKES MY DAY AND GIVES ME INSPIRATION.**

 **MY PMS AND COMMENTS ARE OPEN FOR ANYTHING, REGARDLESS OF WHETHER ITS RELATED TO MY STORY OR NOT.**

 **LOVE AS ALWAYS,**

 **ELLE. XOXO**


	8. Chapter 8

**HEYYYYY GUYS. I WANTED TO THANK THE GUEST AND MACHONJULI FOR THE REVIEWS. IT GAVE ME THE INSPIRATION TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER. THIS CHAPTER IS A LITTLE FLUFFY TAYLLIE FILLER TO GET US TO THE PART WHERE THE STORY GETS JUICY.**

 **FROM THE CHAPTER ON ITS GOING TO BE MORE DRAMATIC AND TYPICALLY LONGER THAN THIS.**

 **THANK YOU!**

 **TAYLOR POV**

Her body was hot against mine, with her left leg curling around my hip. I gripped it and lifted her so we were pressed hip to hip, lip to lip, everything was touching. I groaned into her mouth.

She was addicting. I knew it was wrong. I knew I shouldn't have kissed her neck. I knew that would only make her want me more. I'd been with 2, now 3, girls in my whole life. The first 2 were test runs to see if I'd be able to keep up with Ellie. Apparently I could.

Now that I had her in the flesh it was so much better than any dream I'd ever had about her. I felt her claw at my back and grind into my hips. She was enjoying this just as much as I was. "Stop." I pulled back and whispered.

Her dark eyes went wide and she had swollen and rosy lips. "Why?" She whimpered and tugged gently on my hair. I groaned. "Don't you want me, Tay?" She planted her lips delicately on my neck.

"Stop, please. I do want you." I said and gently released her thighs so she slipped back to her small height. "I just can't have you right here."

She groaned and spun on her heel. "Don't try and get more later. That was a one off." She barked and took off down the street.

I chased after her. What did she mean? I definitely wanted more! I'd had one taste of the girl I was in love with and I knew I couldn't go without another. "Hey! Stop!" I yelped as she was walking a lot faster than me.

I finally caught up to her and grabbed her shoulder and flipped her to face me. "I want you so bad, Eleanor Jocelyn Herondale. I want you so bad, Ellie. You don't understand. I've dreamt about that since I was barely 15. So you think I don't want to touch you? I want to touch you more than that." Her eyes went wide at the last part.

"I don't care." She quickly regained her composure. "You're not what I want." I felt her voice inflection at that, but it still hurt me. I could feel passerbys staring at us.

So I grabbed her bicep, hard. She squeaked and I slammed her body into mine. I crushed our lips together and her lips were hot against mine. I felt rage and love in her mouth. I was going back at her with just as much intensity.

She curled her delicate little fingers into my hair and was tugging. It was blissful pain. She bit my lower lip and I tasted blood. This kiss felt heavy and steamy. I invaded her mouth and used my practice in Paris to try and match her. She groaned against me and one of her hands gripped my bicep as if she needed help to keep standing.

I pulled back and attacked her neck with love bites. I wanted to mark her as mine, so bad. I never wanted anyone else to touch her. She groaned under my touch and I didn't even feel scandalous that we were on a sidewalk. There was maybe 2 people left on the street and they didn't seem interested anymore.

I pulled back and surveyed my work. Her blonde curls were disheveled and her lips were swollen and bright pink. Her neck had a trail of 6 marks I'd left on her. "I love you." I whimpered and gripped her hip.

She nodded breathlessly. I didn't know where the outburst had come from, but she seemed to like it.

I heard Jace's voice say, "well that wasn't what I wanted to see this morning." And my stomach dropped. I looked up and his golden eyes were alight with anger. He looked more pissed than I'd ever seen him.

Ellie turned and then I saw my Aunt Clary standing there with an amused look. "You." Jace growled as his eyes met the love bites on her neck. I stepped back and tried to distance myself from Ellie. He stepped forward and grabbed my chin roughly. "Keep your fucking hands off my daughter." He growled again.

Aunt Clary laughed and she grabbed Jace's hand. His entire body immediately softened. "Leave them alone. They're young." He released my chin and looked embarrassed.

"You're right, love." He said and Clary leaned into his body. "But," He said and turned to me with anger still in his eyes. "Stay the fuck away from her if you wanna mark your territory like a fucking wolf. Don't ever do that to her neck again." He pointed to the purple and red love bites.

I felt my face flush. "I want you back in the institute. Both of you. We need to talk about some things from the past. I've delayed having this conversation for as long as possible, but it has to be done at some point." Jace said and I sensed… pain? In his voice. Why pain? Jace was a shadowhunting hero, how could there be something painful in his past?

"Please." Clary added. "This conversation is going to involve everyone. Magnus and Alec, Simon and Izzy, Jace and I, Kerrington, Bea, Taylor, and you." Her green eyes were trained on her daughter. Ellie nodded slightly. She was obviously just as confused as I was.

"Of course, Mommy." She said and suddenly sounded like a small child. She sounded scared. Like something bad was going to happen but only she knew it. I reached out and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She leaned into my touch and Jace eyed me distastefully.

 **HEYYYYY LOVESSSSS, HERES THE REAL AN.**

 **I LOVED GETTING THESE REVIEWS. THANK YOU FOR TELLING ME THIS IS A GOOD PARENTAL COMBO STORY.**

 **HOPE Y'ALL ENJOYED THE TAYLLIE FLUFF. IT WAS FUN TO WRITE AND I FEEL LIKE EVEN THOUGH THIS IS MILDLY A FILLER CHAPTER, IT WAS GOOD TO PROGRESS THEIR RELATIONSHIP. GET THEIR FEELINGS OUT THERE.**

 **I WISH I HAD A BOY LIKE TAYLOR WHO'D BEEN AFTER ME SINCE I WAS 13. ALAS, I HAVE NO BOY THAT DEDICATED TO ME.**

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND FOLLOW THIS STORY!**

 **MY PMS ARE ALWAYS OPEN AND I ENCOURAGE YOU TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF THEM.**

 **LOVE AS ALWAYS,**

 **ELLE, XOXO.**


	9. Chapter 9

****HEY QUICK AN.****

 **DISCOURAGED AT NO REVIEWS AND I HATE HAVING TO BEG :(**

 **ELLIE POV**

My mom fiddled with her wedding ring and my dad buried his hands into my moms mess of curls. Aunt Izzy and Uncle Simon looked pale- Uncle Simon even paler than usual. Uncle Maggy looked unbothered and Uncle Alec looked typically solemn.

I leaned into Kerrington and he looked at me. Kerrington, Bea, Taylor, and I were all sitting confused in the grass outside the institute. "Do you know what they're going to say?" Kerrington whispered to me.

I shrugged and then my mom cleared her throat. I looked at her and saw regret and fear in her eyes. "I suppose it's time to say it, and stop leaving you waiting. We all have some, _secrets_ we should probably divulge. You kids are all almost adults." She looked at Taylor and frowned as his expression remained neutral.

"When Jocelyn and Luke were young, and Mayrse and Robert as well, there was something horrible brewing amongst the clave. People were questioning their seniority and authority. There was talk of an uprising." My mom's face was cloudy as she repeated this history.

"The circle was led by Valentine Morgenstern. He had a hatred for downworlders and planned a mass slaughter at the accords signing. Mayrse, Robert, and Luke were all members of the circle." I felt my heart drop. Grandpa Luke? Murdering downworlders?

"What about Grandma? Why bring her up? She was a good guy right? She stopped them?" The words tumbled out of my mouth and my dad started to shake.

"Jocelyn was married to Valentine Morgenstern. He's my father." My mom said and I stopped breathing. I felt my whole body contract and my body shook with fear and anger. "Ellie, baby-" My mom started to say.

"No! Fuck you all! You can't keep my grandpa a secret from me! What does this even mean? My whole life has been a lie!" I screamed and stood up. My body was betraying me and tears rushed down my face.

I felt scorching anger and my dad reached for me. I jerked back quickly and turned. I was sprinting out of the institute. Away from my dad. Away from everything. I was sprinting until my lungs burned with fire and my calves were shaking from running so hard, so long.

I jerked to a stop when I finally had a clear head. I was panting and out of breath. I shook and sat down in central park. The air was calming me down and I felt less red hot flames ready to burn me alive. I watched as faeries walked around and talked to each other.

I yelped in surprise as I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I jerked around and relaxed when I saw Blake (sexy Barista) staring at me. "I haven't seen you in ages." I said with a short laugh. I was doing my best to cover my anger at my parents.

"Likewise. After Shadow-Romeo whisked you off I didn't know if it would be messed up to text you." He looked sincere and I felt myself relax as he sat down next to me on the bench. "You look upset? Is everything okay?" He had a questioning and soft voice.

"Yeah I'm totally fine. Clave stuff. Freaks me out." I lied through my teeth. He shot me a disbelieving grin. "Okay, so it was parents stuff." I conceded. He nodded and put a hand on my thigh.

"Want to talk about it? It may be hard to believe, but having a faerie mom isn't always the easiest. She always wants to relive when she was young and beautiful. She never settles down and always reminisces about my dad. Even though he hated her." He said and I felt truly ecstatic. He understood me!

"Yeah, I guess. My parents dropped some pretty big bombs on me about my family. I didn't believe my grandma was so evil. Apparently she was really against downworlders at one point. Which is crazy because she's married to a werewolf now." I said and he threw his arm around my shoulder.

I snuggled into his side, and his low voice rumbled through his whole chest. "My dad hates downworlders. He hates anything that isn't shadowhunter. He kind of hates me because of my mixed blood. Says he wishes he had a pure blood son. Always jealous of my aunt and stuff. My mom fucking loves him though. Worships his visits every 2 months."

"Sounds rough. Why does he keep visiting if he hates her so much? And what do you mean pure blood? Isn't he a faerie too?" I asked questions and he laughed slightly.

"My dad is the best shadowhunter who ever lived. He stays mostly out of the clave now. Says their not their best. But he comes back to check on his sister. Make sure she's doing okay. You really think if I was all faerie I'd know half the shit I do? No offense, but you clave guys keep everyone out of your business." He said and I nodded.

"There's no way your dad is the best shadowhunter ever. My dad kicks ass. He even fought in the mortal war. Keeps count of his demon killings. He's pretty high up there. He's in charge of the clave now. But I'm pretty sure we let everyone know our business. We are their protectors after all." I countered and he seemed to tense up.

"The clave doesn't protect anyone. There's killing of downworlders all over France. They kill pups and young faeries and string them up. If you don't believe me, ask your dad. I'm sure they're highly aware of these little killings. I like you, a lot. But shadowhunters are mostly more trouble than good." He said and his whole body was still tense.

"I think we're good people. We protect everyone. We get you all the rights to freedom. And could you imagine if vampires ran wild without clave? We'd have more vampires than humans at this point. Wolves would have killed the vampires. Things would be chaos." I said and pulled back to look at him.

His eyes were on fire. "That angel Raziel did more harm than good when he created the first shadowhunter. I may be half shadowhunter, but I'll never claim to be proud of my blood. I am not my father."

I felt fear as I looked at him. He looked like a slightly evil version of a white haired prince. He looked like he could command an army. His look struck fear into my heart. "So why do you talk to him?" I whispered. I could hear the fear in my own voice.

"I do what he asks, because I'm his son. You always obey your elders. I obey him because I have to. I didn't have the same privileged life that the daughter of the fucking clave man, Herondale. If you knew half the injustices he's committed, half the things he stole away from my father- you wouldn't worship him like you do now." He was spitting with how much rage he was feeling.

I bit my lip. This was getting scary. I'd never seen this emotion on anyone else. "I think you should calm down." I whispered.

He jerked his hand back and backhanded harder than I'd ever been hit. "Shut up." He seethed. I grabbed my cheek in shock and tried to jump away. I didn't know how to react. "You don't know what it's like. You don't know anything. You think you're big and bad because you slay demons. I am a demon." He was yelling at me.

I looked at him in fear. His eyes were all black and his face looked pointy and predatory. I tried to back up and felt him grab my wrist harder than anyone had ever grabbed me. I felt my wrist bones shatter and crumple beneath the force. I yelped in pain.

"Please stop." I whispered. My breathing was kicking up in pace and I felt dizzy. My body was entering fight, flight or freeze mode. I didn't know why I felt so much fear. I was a shadowhunter, I could take him. But if what he was saying was true, he was a lot stronger than I would ever be.

My vision faded and I felt sick. I knew nobody was going to be able to rescue me from this. I was going to have to be my own hero in this story. I picked up my breathing pace to try to regain my sight. This wouldn't be a fair fight if I was already losing it.

I couldn't get it back. Everything was fading even quicker. I wasn't going to be able to fight back. I couldn't shake him and I could barely breathe. Why was I freezing?

Soon enough I felt my head loll back. I was passing out.

 **HEYYYYYYY**

 **SHORT AN AS WELL.**

 **THIS WAS UNEXPECTED AND IM FULL OF NEW DEVELOPMENTS AND IDEAS FOR THIS STORY!**

 **P.S. I GOT A NEW TATTOO TODAY!**


	10. Chapter 10

**GUYSSSS! WE MADE IT TO CHAPTER 10!**

 **I ABSOLUTELY AM ECSTATIC. IM CURRENTLY IN MY STUDY HALL AND TRYING TO DO CHEM. UGH.**

 **THIS ONES A LITTLE WILD AND ID LOVE TO GET SOME REVIEWS ON WHETHER OR NOT YOU EXPECTED THIS.**

 **TAYLOR POV**

I stared at my mirror in shock. My grandma was really evil like that? Grandpa really did disappear? But most of all I couldn't stop thinking about the pure hatred in Ellie's eyes when she ran. She looked angry.

I can't believe I didn't chase after her. I just sat there like an idiot. And now I needed to go find her. I decided late was better than never. After all, she was a trained shadow hunter, but NYC could still be dangerous at night. And it was nearly sundown.

I slipped out of my window and landed on my feet, before hopping the institute fence and walking to the subway. I didn't know where she would be. I hoped she was somewhere safe, but knowing her she probably was somewhere she definitely shouldn't be.

I got onto the subway and nodded at a faerie who passed me. She was blonde with milky blue eyes and looked like she was probably the same age as my mom, but that she hadn't aged as gracefully.

She eyed me suspiciously and then stopped. I stepped onto the nearly empty train and felt someone touch my shoulder. I turned and saw it was the same faerie. "Shadowhunter. You're the Lightwood boy aren't you?" Her voice sounded curious.

"My mom's a Lightwood, I'm a Lewis." Her eyes flashed with recognition and she smiled. It looked friendly enough, but I felt uneasy. Something about her felt like I should keep my distance.

"Are you on official clave business?" She asked. She took a small step forward and I slightly scooted back. The door closed and I realized I was trapped with her and 2 mundane's who were oblivious to my situation.

"Ah, I'm not at liberty to discuss that." I said with my best official voice. She knew more than she was saying, but strangely enough I felt like I didn't want to know. "You know the rules."

She nodded. "But don't you think you could make an exception. For a fae trying to figure out what happened to her niece. She's missing. We reported it to you." I could tell by her demeanor that she was lying. But I had to treat he as if she was telling the truth.

"Ma'am, we're investigating many things right now. We're doing our best to get everything in order." She was stepping closer and I felt like I was going to lose the upperhand in a second.

"You know he's coming back, don't you? That's why the clave is trying to keep track of us. You know he'll come back." Her voice was a hiss now.

I took a big step back and realized I'd lost the upperhand. I'd shown fear and weakness. She grinned and stepped closer. "He's coming and you won't defeat him this time. The clave is over. You are doomed unless you join him."

I put up my hand and she grinned. The train stopped and she jumped out the door. "Jonathan Morgenstern is not dead. He has his son and his son has the new dark princess." She grinned from ear to ear and took off.

My heart was beating erratically. I jumped off after her and looked around. She was nowhere to be seen. Morgenstern was Aunt Clary's real last name. Jonathan Morgenstern was her "dead" brother.

Jonathan had a son? Ellie has a cousin? Who was the dark princess? Then my heart stopped for a second. Ellie. Ellie was missing. Jonathan's son took Ellie. It was to restore the fascination that Jonathan had with Aunt Clary.

I jerked into action and sprinted to the top of the stairs. "ELLIE!" I screamed and people turned to look at me. I was near Central Park. The faeries could help me. They could help me if I paid their price.

I ran as fast as I could down the street. I needed to get Uncle Maggy first. He was the one who would know exactly what to do. I kept sprinting and shoving past people. When I got to the brownstone I slammed open the unlocked door.

"Where's the fire?" Uncle Maggy jokingly yelled out until he saw me. I was sure I looked like a mess. I felt like a mess. I felt like I was going to vomit.

"Help me. He's got her. We're not safe." I panted.

He opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water and cracked the cap open. "Drink, drink. Slow down and tell me what happened." Uncle Maggy said slowly.

I grabbed the bottle and chugged it. I finally could breathe again and then felt like I couldn't. I was thinking about Ellie. About never seeing her again.

"Jonathan Morgenstern is back. He has a son."

Uncle Maggy's face went white. Then he looked like he was going to pass out when I choked out-

"He's got Ellie."

 **HEYYYYYY**

 **WAS IT A SHOCK?**

 **ARE Y'ALL SURPRISED?**

 **I KNOW WHAT I WANT TO HAPPEN NEXT, BUT I'D LOVE TO GET YOUR SUGGESTIONS ON THINGS TO ADD IN.**

 **MY PM'S ARE ALWAYS OPEN AND I ALWAYS READ ALL MY REVIEWS.**

 **REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAV.**

 **LOVE AS ALWAYS,**

 **ELLE. XOXO**


	11. Chapter 11

**HEY KIDDOS! I SERIOUSLY ENJOYED MY REVIEWS LAST CHAPTER, SO SKIP THIS IF YOU WANT, BUT THIS IS A RESPONSE TO THOSE REVIEWS.**

 **KEERTHANA221: WELL I PUT IN A SMALL CLARY POV, I HOPE THAT WAS WELL ENOUGH. I WASN'T REALLY SURE HOW SHE WOULD REACT BUT I THOUGHT I COULD PUT IT IN BEFORE IT SWITCHED TO ELLIE'S POV. CHEERS**

 **MACHONJULI: IM GLAD YOU GET MY VIBE FOR THIS STORY NOW. IT WASN'T MY PLAN WHEN I GOT THE IDEA, BUT IT SEEMS LIKE IT WILL BE FUN TO WRITE AND ITS MY PLAN NOW LOL. SORRY ABOUT THE LAST SENTENCE YOU TYPED THOUGH:( GUESS YOU'LL SEE IN THIS CHAPTER.**

 **OKAYYYY, NOW ON WITH THE STORY. THERE WILL BE AN AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END OF THIS. XOXO**

 **CLARY POV**

I sobbed and laid into Jace's arms. They were the same warm and corded arms from when we were teenagers and first fell in love. He was just as comforting and safe as he was back then. I'd seen a lot of love burn out, I'd even seen Izzy have flickers of doubt about Simon. Doubt when Taylor was young and would ask "why can't daddy come into our house?"

But I never had any of those doubts about Jace. Never. He was my rock. My strength. My protector. And now we'd both failed the one person we were supposed to care for. My daughter was missing, and it was all because I thought I could shelter her from Valentine and Jonathan.

He rubbed small soothing circles into my back as I sobbed. Izzy had a hard look on her face. She was angry. But how could she be? It wasn't her daughter, kidnapped because of her own brother. Her family was still as intact as it would ever be. "How could he do this." I heard Jace faintly whisper.

He was in shock. He had no idea what my brother was capable of, and none of us had any idea what his son, my nephew, was capable of. "Because he's an asshole! And now they've got Ellie!" I looked over and saw Taylor had yelped that out.

"Are you all really gonna cry like a bunch of pussies? She's fucking out there and we have to get her! She's your fucking blood and you're just crying! What the fuck Jace, I thought you were strong! You're the leader of the Clave!" Taylor was running his mouth and I felt Jace's arms tense around me.

"Watch your mouth, Taylor." Izzy snapped and he barely glanced at her. "We're doing our best."

I heard Kerrington snort from behind me. "Like hell you all are! That's my parabati! If you all were half the shadowhunters you pretended to be we'd have already fucked this Morgenstern guy up. You all have grown soft."

"That's enough! She's my fucking daughter! You don't think I'm upset? I want to hunt the fucker down and castrate him! But Jonathan is stronger than any of us have ever known! We thought we killed him once, and now he's back and he's hit where he knew it would hurt!" I finally yelled and whipped around to look at Kerrington.

His eyes were hard and unfeeling. He didn't look like he believed me. I saw Bea behind him, a determined look on her small face. "Aunt Clary, Kerry and Taylor are right. You all aren't doing anything. If anyone can find her it's going to have to be us, now." Her voice was soft and quivering with fear.

I turned when I heard Taylor speak up. "Fuck this shit. I'm going to go find her and I'm gonna bring her back. Kerrington, you and Bea are with me. I guess the _heros_ of the Mortal War can sit this one out. They're _old_ now. They're _soft_." I felt Jace spring past me and he had his forearm against Taylor's throat.

I watched as he slammed Taylor into the wall and knocked the breath out of him. "Now listen here, you little shit, you think you're tough now? I remember you being a scrawny nothing who my daughter beat the shit out of plenty of times. You weren't a man then, and you're not a man now. Quit pretending. Ellie was the best shadowhunter out of you three. You're lost without her."

Taylor slammed Jace's arm off of him. "You're old, Jace. Stay here and reminisce when you could've kicked my ass. Cause I'm gonna go get Ellie." He growled at Jace and stormed past me.

I grabbed Jace's arm before he could go after him. "Baby, they're just trying to help. They don't know anything about this. We can't fight with them. We have to help them. This is dangerous. We're in the midst of another Mortal War. I have a feeling this is going to be worse than the last one. It looks like Jonathan finally got smart and has downworlders siding with him now."

He relaxed and looked at me.

He knew I was right.

 **ELLIE POV**

I snapped out as I saw Blake's hand. I had regained consciousness seconds before. I needed to get him. I wasn't going to go down without a fight. I he realized and smacked a hand against my cheek, backhanding me hard.

I looked up and spit. When he felt the spit he turned to me and I realized this wasn't Blake. This man looked exactly like him, but looked older. He looked worn and tired, with the same white blonde hair and dark obsidian eyes. He would've been attractive if he didn't look ready to kick me.

He sneered at me and grabbed my cheeks hard. "You look too much like your whore of a father. You even act like that bastard." Then he flung my head to the side. It smashed into the cement wall and my vision spun.

I jerked my arm and realized it was chained to what looked like a basement wall. I also winced. My wrist had been broken when Blake grabbed me and it had just been smashed into some cuffs. I needed a rune.

I looked up at the white haired bastard and realized he was staring at me in fascination. He dropped to a squat and gently traced his finger over my nose. "You have your mother's bones." He whispered.

I snapped my teeth and he jerked his hand back. "I'll kill you." I said in my best threatening voice. He only laughed and tugged on one of my golden curls. I flung my leg up and hit him square in the chest with my sneaker.

He fell back and then jumped up. "You little bitch. You're going to fucking regret that. The only reason you're alive is because of who you share blood with. If I had known you looked like angel boy I would've had Blake dispose of you." He lifted his foot and kicked me square in the chest.

The heavy training boot knocked the wind out of me and I whimpered. My head flew back and cracked against the wall. I yelped loudly and felt red hot liquid run down the back of my head. I bared my teeth and used all of my strength to sweep my legs behind his.

He hadn't learned from the last time and he was on the ground. I threw the heel of my foot into his pelvis and he grunted. I then used my heel to shatter his shin bone. He screamed and it almost sounded as if he enjoyed the pain.

He stood up and hobbled towards me. "I think I'll enjoy you much more than I would've enjoyed your mother. My tastes have changed over the years, I like a fight."

He then turned and slammed the door. I laid my head back finally. What the fuck was happening? I was praying that somebody was looking for me. It smelled like vomit and my own blood in whatever this torture dungeon was.

I wanted to gag at the thick smell of death. But I didn't. As pissed as I still was at my dad, I had to make him proud. I was a Herondale. We don't have weaknesses. I closed my eyes and relaxed into the wall. I was hoping my skull wasn't cracked and it was just cut open. I was also praying that it would clot soon.

I wasn't going to go out without a fight.

 **HEYYYYY GUYS!**

 **HOW WAS IT? ARE YOU SHOCKED? ARE YOU SURPRISED?**

 **I ALWAYS KNEW ELLIE WAS A FIGHTER, BUT EVEN IM A LITTLE SHOCKED AT WHERE MY BRAIN TOOK ME WITH JONATHAN'S NEW PLANS. BUT CANT SAY IM SURPRISED, HE WAS ALWAYS A CREEPY FREAK.**

 **OKAYY YALL SO HONESTLY IVE HAD A REALLY GOOD TIME WITH THIS CHAPTER AND ITS LONGER THAN THE LAST ONE. SO I HOPE THATS ALL WELL AND GOOD.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW, FAV, FOLLOW**

 **LOVE AS ALWAYS**

 **ELLE**

 **XOXO**


	12. Chapter 12

**HEYYYY YALL. SO I'VE DECIDED TO RESPOND TO MY REVIEWS OVER PM AND ON HERE.**

 **MACHONJULI: HEY GIRL OR GUY! LOVE HOW YOU CONSISTENTLY REVIEW. YOU'RE THE REVIEWER THAT GIVES ME THE MOST MOTIVATION TO WRITE. I CANT AGREE MORE, THE KIDS WERE REALLY DISRESPECTFUL TO THEIR PARENTS. BUT TO BE FAIR, THEY FELT THREATENED AND THEY REALLY HAVE NO IDEA WHO THEY'RE UP AGAINST. ITS THE MORTAL WAR, THEY HEARD STORIES, BUT THEY'VE NEVER FIRST HAND EXPERIENCED JONATHAN.**

 **SO GUYS, IM GOING TO PUT AN AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END THAT I'D LIKE TO GET A FEW RESPONSES TO. WHETHER THROUGH PM OR REVIEW.**

 **ALRIGHT,**

 **ON WITH THE STORY.**

 **TAYLOR POV**

I was prowling the streets of New York. I was trying desperately to find her. Listening to every conversation, trying to find a clue about where the woman I was in love with had disappeared to. I was also trying to find that damned blonde fairy and get some answers.

I could hear my sister behind me. Bea was on the lookout too, both of us decked out in stealth and invisibility runes. Our footsteps were silent and we had watchful eyes trained on everyone we were sidestepping.

I stopped when I thought I saw a flash of white hair. Bea crashed into me and I turned to catch her before she fell. She looked scared as I pulled her up to her feet. "Taylor, I have a question." She whispered.

I nodded and looked at her, urging her to ask. Truth be told, I wasn't in the mood to talk to my sister. Sure, we were blood related, but we couldn't be anymore different. When we were little we were alike in everything except for looks. Now we were nothing alike.

Her mousy brown eyes peered at me and she tucked a light brown piece of hair behind her ear. "What if Ellie isn't missing?" Her voice came out as a whisper and my whole body tensed. "What if she's on a hunt and were making fools of ourselves, or what if she wanted to go with this Jonathan guy. There's a lot she's done that I don't think anyone knows about. Her parents haven't kept-"

I cut her off with a look. "She would never leave us like that. If she was on a hunt Kerrington wouldn't be in distress. Uncle Maggy would be able to locate her. We would have found her by now. She would've come back. She would've gone with more than just a witchlight and a stele. She's smart, Bea. She's not you."

I turned and stalked away from her. I heard her inhale sharply. I knew I had been mean to her. I knew I had been mean to Jace. I knew I had been mean to mom. I was mean because I was angry. I couldn't help how mean I was being.

I felt Kerrington coming up behind me and I felt him grab my arm. I couldn't jerk out of his grip so I turned and barked a "what?" at him. He didn't look intimidated. He looked hurt. He looked in pain, and a little angry.

"What are you doing man? You think this is helping us in any way? I'm just as upset about Ellie vanishing. She's my fucking parabati. I can feel that she's in pain. But you know what I don't feel? Fear. I don't feel fear coming from her. She's not fearful because she knows she can survive. You know she can survive." He had a hard look in his blue eyes as he continued.

"You acting like an asshole to your sister doesn't make you cool. It makes you a jerk. You flipped on Jace and acted all tough. You're not. I regret saying what I said, but I'm pretty sure you haven't thought once about how you acted. Your sister doesn't deserve you acting like an ass because your little heart is broken." He shoved me back and let go of my arm.

He looked disgusted with me.

"Let's just find her." I growled and turned to keep walking. I shouldered past mudies and they looked confused when they saw nothing they could see had hit them. I felt Kerrington and Bea hot on my heels and when I turned I saw they were following me.

We were getting closer to Central Park. Closer to the faeries. I was going to find the blonde one, and if I had to kill her to find Ellie that was the way it'd have to be. I stopped when I felt someone grab my shoulder.

I turned and saw Kerrington was white faced and gripping onto Bea and I. I grabbed his arm and tried to support him. "Ellie." He whispered.

"What? What? What's happening?" I felt frantic and he shook with fear.

"Something horrible." He whispered and tears leaked from his eyes.

 **ELLIE POV**

I thrashed as I felt the white haired man's boot crack into my ribs. I had used my stele to use a rune and crack the chains. I was in the process of climbing up the stairs when the man had opened the door. "You little bitch." He'd yelled and kicked me down the stairs.

Now he was kicking me again. He grabbed my hair and jerked me up. I was wincing in pain, but I couldn't cry. My father would be disappointed if I showed weakness. I looked into his pitch black eyes and he grinned. I took the moment to spit on his face.

He didn't even flinch as my spit hit his pale face. "Why were you trying to leave?" He said in a scary calm voice. I stared him down as blood dripped from my mouth and nose.

"You kidnapped me. Any sane person would try and escape. I don't even know why I'm here. All you've done is beat me." I held my head up and tried to look strong. Inside I was freaking out. But I couldn't show weakness. I couldn't disappoint my dad.

"You're a spit fire aren't you?" His voice was pitched and I felt disgusted.

"You and your son are both bastards I know my father's going to find me. He's going to come and you're going to be at the mercy of the Clave. The Clave has no mercy for people like you. People with no morals. You will die." I hissed at him.

His eyes were alight with… excitement? "How do you think your daddy would feel? How do you think he would feel knowing I'm better than you. My son is better than you. You are worthless. You are insignificant. You're pure blood and you're a waste of it." His grin turned into a sneer.

"I'm faster than your father, I'm stronger than your father, I'm smarter than your father. I'm more deserving of Clary than he is. You and your golden freak father will die at my hands." His grip tightened on my hair, but I refused to flinch.

I was the stronger one. "You're a waste of air." I spat at him. He looked taken aback that I was responding. "My father is better than you in everything. I'm better than you in everything. If anyone is insignificant, it's you." I sneered back at him.

He cocked back his hand and quick as lightning he smacked my face hard enough to hear the crack. He was still holding my hair so it made for a strange feeling when I couldn't fall to the ground. My scalp and face were burning.

"You're a shitty excuse for a Morgenstern. You're more Herondale than even that golden bastard." He said and threw me to the ground. I smacked the concrete floor hard enough to hear something crack that shouldn't have cracked. I didn't do anything, letting the pain simmer in my femur.

He turned and walked up the stairs. He turned to look back at me. "You should rest. Escape is pointless, the door is locked. Blake will come get you when I need you next." He said and went out the door.

I heard it open again and he said, "I'll send Kae to clean you up. Can't have that blood staining you. You're the prize here." Then the door slammed and I heard a locking rune.

I curled into a ball and cradled my shattered femur. I was stuck down here. I let myself fear pain and sorrow. I missed my dad. He would be proud of how I handled that old bastard, but he'd be furious that I let him put his hands on me.

I let the tears run down my face as doom set in.

I was going to die down here.

 **HEYYYYY OK. SO LOVE YALL.**

 **LET ME KNOW WHOS POV TO START WITH NEXT.**

 **OK.**

 **REVIEW, FAV, COMMENT.**

 **LOVE AS ALWAYS,**

 **ELLE XOXO.**


	13. Chapter 13

**GUYSSSS! WE'RE ON CHAPTER 13 FINALLY! YAY!**

 **THIS HAS BEEN A LONG ROAD FOR ME (HAHA JK, WERE NOT GOING TO DO A SPEECH RIGHT NOW)**

 **I GOT A FEW REVIEWS FOR WHO'S POV TO PUT IN HERE, BUT THEN I MAGICALLY CRAFTED THIS IDEA AND I HOPE YALL LOVE IT.**

 **KERRINGTON POV**

I bit the inside of my cheek. Hard. For 2 days I'd been in agony every 2 hours like clockwork. Like some sort of fucked up parabati pain menstrual cycle. I felt blood start to spring up under my teeth.

Aunt Clary was standing over me with fear in her eyes. "Is she in pain?" She whispered, tears forming. I nodded slightly before whimpering loudly. My ribs were aching.

 _Please survive this, Ellie_. I thought in my head.

 **CLARY POV**

I stared at Kerrington's sweaty forehead and I felt myself wince as he grasped his arm and screamed out loud. He was crying and I knew Ellie had to be in so much pain. Tears poured down my face and I was sobbing.

I had failed my baby girl. Because of me not being strong enough to truly get rid of Jonathan, he had her. He and his twisted, fucked up, bastard son had my beautiful daughter.

I bit my lip as Kerrington gripped his head and yelped loudly.

 _Dear God, please hold on_. I tried to project my thought to Ellie.

 **JACE POV**

I slammed my fist into the training dummy as I heard Kerrington scream again. The dummy flew backwards and I turned when I heard the door open. Alec's solemn face was looking at me. I nodded at him and brushed the sweat from my eyes.

After Taylor and Bea had struggled to drag Kerrington back here Alec and I had both been wrecks. Alec was worried for his son and had no idea how to help. I knew my daughter was getting tortured and couldn't save her.

We both felt like we'd fucked up.

 _Don't give up baby, Daddy's coming for you._ I was hoping Ellie knew I would never stop looking for her.

 **ALEC POV**

I watched as Jace seemed to be focusing intently on me. He didn't have his usual smirk, or even his happy grin. His face was drawn and he looked like he was in mourning. We both flinched at the same time as we heard my son screech.

I felt awful for Ellie. Kerry was only feeling ⅓ of what she was feeling right now. She seemed to be going through almost ritualistic beatings now. I could only imagine how she was taking it.

She was so much like Jace that I was sure she would antagonize Jonathan. Really get him going. She also probably hadn't shed a tear. She was nearly a carbon copy of Jace. She shared his belief that fear is useless. Just like sadness.

If only Magnus could locate her.

 _For the love of Raziel, Ellie, stop antagonizing him. For your dad._ I pleaded in my mind.

 **MAGNUS POV**

I struggled with my mind. I knew Ellie was hurting. I also knew that meant my son was hurting. I felt useless. I hung my head. I could only imagine how Clary was feeling now. She was the sensitive one. The delicate flower.

My little biscuit must be a mess by now. And Alexander was probably quiet and brooding. My beautiful son's face was contorted with pain. Alexander had called and said it seemed like they were torturing Ellie.

That she must be in extreme pain. He said if she wasn't exactly like Jace, he was sure she would have given up by now. But he said she had to be going at him. Fighting back. Antagonizing him. Doing something.

He said Jonathan was cruel, but not this cruel.

 _Don't give up hope, Cupcake._ I tried to communicate my thoughts with her.

 **IZZY POV**

I grimaced as Kerrington screamed again. I didn't know how Ellie was even still alive. I was tough, for sure, but this girl had to be tougher. She must be tougher than even Jace was at 17.

I looked at Bea, sitting across from me. Her face was twisted and she seemed solemn. She seemed sad. I knew Ellie didn't exactly like her, but it was clear Bea adored the older girl.

I reached out a hand to comfort her. She looked up at me and her brown eyes were full of sadness. I knew she was truly feeling sorrow. I was, too. How could I have been so stupid as to let her walk into a situation where she was even close to Jonathan?

 _Please forgive me._ I begged Ellie in my head.

 **TAYLOR**

I laid in my bed, letting tears stream down my face. Ellie was fucking gone and I can't get to her. This isn't like she ran off. She's being beat and tortured, and who knows what else.

You could hear Kerrington scream, and you could see the lifeless look in his eyes. Ellie was stronger than him, that much was true, but even she could only handle so much intense pain.

I didn't know how to find her. I didn't know how to get to her. She was alone. She probably thought she was going to die. I rubbed my hand over the scar from the first rune I'd ever gotten.

Ellie had marked me. She'd marked courage on me. Even back then she'd cared about being the best. The bravest. The smartest. The fastest. The best shadowhunter.

 _I love you_. I thought, not for the first time in my head, directing the energy to her.

 **BEA**

I looked at my mom. She was watching me and listening to Kerry scream. This was all too much. I gripped my stele and brought it to my skin. I burned a fearless rune into my skin. I hated feeling this.

The feeling of fear dissipated and then I had a clear head. We needed to go get Ellie. We needed to save her. She was strong, sure. This best shadowhunter of this generation. But she couldn't beat a half demon hybrid.

I stood up and my mom's eyes followed me. "We're going to get her. I'm going to find where she is." I said and turned to leave.

 _I'm coming for you_. I tried to send my thought to Ellie.

 **ELLIE POV**

"C'mon pussy! Is that all you've got? You hit like a little bitch!" I screamed and the man cracked me once more across the jaw. I felt a tooth pop into my mouth and I spat it onto the floor.

"Regretting talking back yet, Herondale?" The man said.

"Never, you white haired freak! You want to get to the clave? You'll have to kill me first!" I taunted and he brought back his boot, delivering a hard kick to my shin.

It shattered it and I gritted through the pain.

After every beating he'd draw an iratze on me and let me heal. Then he would come back and beat me again. I never gave him any information on the clave. He wanted to know where they were meeting and he wanted to know details of who they had on their side.

I was smarter than that.

I was my dad's daughter.

 **SOOOOOOOOO? HEYYYYYYYY!**

 **HOW DID YALL FEEL ABOUT THIS? DID YOU HATE THIS?**

 **I PERSONALLY LIKED WRITING DIFFERENT POVS ALL THROUGH THE SAME SPAN OF TIME.**

 **I GUESS WE ALL KNEW ELLIE WOULDNT BE EASY TO CRACK, BUT WHO KNEW SHE'D LET JONATHAN BEAT HER OVER EXPOSE HER FAMILY.**

 **STRONG FAMILIAL TIES ARE DEFINITELY IN THIS CHARACTER.**

 **OKAY YALL, READ, REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAV**

 **MY PMS ARE ALWAYS OPEN, LIKEWISE WITH THE COMMENTS.**

 **LOVE AS ALWAYS,**

 **ELLE XOXO**


	14. Chapter 14

**HEYYYY YALL!**

 **SO SORRY ON THE WAIT ON THE UPDATE.**

 **PSA, THERES A LIGHT MENTION OF RAPE AND DEFINITE VIOLENCE IN THIS CHAPTER.**

 **ITS SHORT, BUT BETTER THAN ME NOT UPDATING FOR ANOTHER WEEK. LOL.**

 **ELLIE POV**

I watched as the blonde woman, Kae, gently dabbed the dried blood off of me. She always let me draw my own iratze, her faerie hands not capable of drawing it. I hissed in pain as she touched the shattered femur.

I didn't know how much more I could handle. If I was calculating correctly, I had been in this hell for 2 weeks. I didn't know when they were going to find me. I prayed for them to find me. I had never been religious, but I still prayed to Raziel.

Kae sighed and gently passed me the stele. "Thanks." I mumbled and started to carev the simple lines into my skin again. It was mind numbing, beat, scream, pray, Kae, iratze. I felt like I was losing touch with everything.

She scrambled up as the door opened. I heard the bastard himself, the white haired torturer. "Back so soon?" I toyed with him. The only way to feel powerful was to make him feel less than.

He scoffed as he looked at my mending bones. He squatted down so he could grab my bruised jaw. I winced because there was no iratze to heal that bruise. "Shame I have to mar your beautiful face like this. Just tell me what I want and I'll let you be. You'll be the dark princess in the second uprising." He had a soft, false comforting voice.

I laughed and he looked unbothered. He probably expected me to not cooperate at this point. "I will never help a monster like you. I stand with the downworlders, and I would sacrifice my life to save them. I'd do anything if you'd give me a fair crack at that ugly white mug of yours." I said.

He squeezed my jaw tightly and I refused to flinch. There would be finger bruises on my jaw in a few hours, but I am a Herondale. We don't have weaknesses or fears. "You'll wish you were my princess." He whispered.

I felt a shiver run down my back. He always spoke so creepily. Like he _wanted_ me. Not just wanted to kill me. "I'd die before I'd be anything for you." I said. I hocked up as much spit as I could and spit directly into his unfeeling black eyes.

He just smiled. He turned around to look at Kae and said, "you can leave now." My stomach tightened. It wasn't time for a beating, and his smile was more than cruel. It was inhuman. "Be a good girl." He said to her as she stood for a second.

Then Kae scampered up the stairs. She closed the door and he turned to me. "Do you know what its like to be with a grown man?" He said in a low voice. I felt fear creep into my eyes for the first time.

Was he talking about _raping_ me? He grinned and stood up, throwing me down more gentle than he ever had. I looked up as my back lay on the cool cement ground. He then sat down next to me. "I don't want you to be scared of me, Eleanor." He said and stroked my jaw gently.

I felt bile rise in my throat.

 _Oh_

 _My_

 _God._

He was going to force himself on me. He was going to rape me. I then felt a tear leak. I knew he saw it when I heard him laugh. "You actually think I'd do it!" He was roaring with laughter.

"You're disgusting. Why wouldn't you?" I heard my voice shake as I spoke.

"I am a lot of things, but not that. You're just like your father. A spitting image of that bastard. I would _never_ touch you like that." He stood up and brushed imaginary dirt off his jeans. "I'd _rather die_." He mocked me.

I sat up and threw my cuffed hands at his face. It clearly caught him off guard and I heard a crunch as his nose broke. He went down, slamming hard enough to knock the wind out of his lungs. I landed on his chest with my knee and heard another crack.

I heard him wheeze as I threw my cuffed hands into his face. I slammed them, _hard_. " _Die you bastard!"_ I whimpered as I kept bashing his face. He coughed and sputtered. I'd gotten lucky. A one off. I'd have to knock him out or kill him to not feel a punishment.

I kept bashing and then threw my elbow into his nose. He yelped and then his body went slack. I saw his slow rise and fall of chest and I knew I'd only knocked him unconscious. I stood up and blew out a breath.

My stele was far away and I limped over to it. I drew an unlocking rune on the cuffs and another iratze on my busted ankle. I bent down next to Satan himself and drew a rune my mom had taught me. A temporary paralysis state. It only lasted for 3 hours. I needed to hurry.

I was going to find my parents.

They were going to be _proud of me_.

 **HEYYYY YALL!**

 **HOW WAS IT?**

 **DROP A COMMENT ABOUT WHOS POV TO DO NEXT / WHAT TO MAKE HAPPEN!**

 **OKAY LOVE YALL!**

 **LOVE AS ALWAYS,**

 **ELLE. XOXO.**


End file.
